Magic Knows Best
by Gaeill
Summary: TRAD de MyFirstistheFourth-Chaque sorcier en âge de devenir majeur doit choisir un mentor, un initiateur, pour le guider à mesure que ses pouvoirs grandissent. Le choix de Harry est une surprise pour tous mais il est heureux de vivre une expérience de sorcier normale maintenant que Voldemort a disparu. Il aurait dû le savoir, rien avec lui ne pourrait jamais être normal. HPSS slash


**Magic Knows Best**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. Merci à ****MyFirstistheFourth pour son autorisation. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Résumé :

Chaque sorcière ou sorcier en âge de devenir majeur doit choisir un ancien mentor magique, un initiateur, pour le guider à mesure que ses pouvoirs grandissent. La magie sexuelle ritualisée assure leur stabilité après la période de maturation. Le choix de Harry est une surprise pour tout le monde mais il est simplement heureux de vivre une expérience de sorcier normale maintenant que Voldemort a disparu. Mais il aurait dû le savoir, rien avec lui ne pourrait jamais être normal.

Remarques de l'auteur :

C'est ma première fois ici mais pas vraiment ma première fois avec des Snarry. Mes remerciements chaleureux aux filles pour leur patience et leurs encouragements quand la vie a été un obstacle à l'écriture et pour toute leur aide. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu cette épopée quand j'ai commencé l'histoire, mais ma muse devait être folle ... elle s'est certainement laissée emporter. Je devrais ajouter une étiquette pour les mentions excessives de magie. LOLOL Bien que j'aie essayé de modifier le libellé autant que possible. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous tous l'apprécierez de la même manière. Mes remerciements constants à IrelandSpades (AO3) pour ses talents de bêta ! Je ne saurai jamais comment elle me supporte, mais je serais perdue sans elle. Et merci beaucoup à Her Royal Goddess (FF) pour la sélection. Elle me tient toujours sur le droit chemin et m'empêche d'user et d'abuser d'américanismes.

Écrit pour le défi n ° 15 d'Eriador117 : il existe une raison pour que les sorciers atteignent l'âge de 17 ans : c'est lorsque leur pouvoir devient incontrôlable et sauvage et qu'ils ont besoin d'un mentor, quelqu'un de plus âgé et plus expérimenté doit aider leur magie à mûrir. Et le meilleur moyen pour que cela se produise est qu'ils perdent leur virginité lors d'un rituel. Harry choisit Snape pour jouer le rôle principal, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

OoOoO

« Tu as fait _quoi_ ?! »

Ron fixa Harry, se concentrant sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était capable de changer ce qui sortait de la bouche de son ami. S'enfonçant dans le fauteuil le plus proche dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il se frotta les tempes pour éviter le soudain mal de tête qu'il ressentait, puis leva les yeux sur Harry, qui semblait attendre patiemment que sa dépression nerveuse se calme.

« Tu ne peux pas _lui_ avoir demandé sérieusement. Es-tu devenu fou ? A quoi tu pensais ?»

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir et laissa tomber son sac par terre alors qu'il s'asseyait à une extrémité du canapé. Il savait que le pire serait de dire à Ron, alors il s'était attaqué de front à la tâche et lui avait annoncé la nouvelle dès qu'il était rentré de sa réunion avec son professeur. Avec le recul, il aurait pu annoncer la nouvelle avec un peu plus de tact.

« Oui, Ron. J'ai sérieusement demandé au professeur Snape d'être mon mentor cette année. Je ne suis pas devenu fou. Je pense qu'il est l'un des rares sorciers que je connaisse assez puissant pour équilibrer ma magie. Étant donné que je suis ici à l'école, Dumbledore et lui sont les options les plus pratiques. Naturellement, j'ai choisi le professeur Snape. »

Ron frissonna à l'idée que Dumbledore joue le rôle de mentor, comme il le respectait, et Harry sourit au comportement prévisible de son ami.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi comme ça. Désolé pour ça, mec. Mais tu savais que je devrais faire quelque chose bientôt ; mon anniversaire approche et ma magie est déjà en train d'agir. » Harry n'allait pas dire que les flambées soudaines auraient pu être évitées s'il avait approché Snape plus tôt. Ce sont sa propre nervosité et ses hésitations qui avaient causé le retard.

« Le professeur Flitwick a menacé de m'interdire les cours jusqu'à ce que je sois bien installé et le professeur McGonagall n'a certainement pas apprécié quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait enseigné à toute la classe avec sa queue de chat qui remuait derrière sa robe. » Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir alors qu'Harry s'offusquait faussement : « Elle a bien transformé mes oreilles pour ça ! Et je ne pouvais même pas m'en empêcher. »

Ron rit encore de la mémoire pendant un moment avant de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas que c'était inhabituel ou choquant, pas dans leur monde. Chaque sorcière ou sorcier âgé de 17 ans savait qu'il lui fallait trouver un initiateur, un homme plus âgé et plus stable, pour l'aider à mesure que ses capacités magiques grandissaient et mûrissaient à sa majorité.

Même toute gêne dû aux futures relations sexuelles avec ladite personne et au rituel était facilement soulagé quand on considérait que vos aînés avaient tous vécu la même chose. Il avait déjà parlé à Tonks, en préparation de son anniversaire en mars, et Hermione avait passé tout l'été avec Viktor Krum. Elle aurait dix-huit ans dans quelques semaines et l'année des pouvoirs irréguliers serait terminée pour elle.

Harry avait parfaitement le droit de demander à qui il voulait et Ron connaissait son meilleur ami, il savait qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Mais pourquoi devait-il demander à Snape ? Il réfléchit à cette idée avant de renifler bruyamment.

« Je ne peux pas croire que la chauve-souris graisseuse ait dit oui. Es-tu sûr qu'il sait même quoi faire ? Je détesterais que tu perdes finalement ta virginité avec une expérience douloureuse et traumatisante. »

Harry savait que Ron y arriverait, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas arrêter la bouffée de chaleur qui se répandait sur ses joues. La composante sexuelle du rituel était attendue et naturelle - bien assez naturelle pour ceux qui ont grandi avec elle. Harry s'adaptait toujours à la notion, même après des années dans la communauté des sorciers, mais c'était vraiment la solution la plus raisonnable, étant donné le degré de puissance de Harry et sa virginité persistante.

Comme il avait été occupé à essayer de vaincre Voldemort, il avait eu peu de temps pour poursuivre sa quête de la gratification sexuelle. Et malgré la surprenante défaite du sorcier noir cet été, les opportunités manquaient cruellement au Sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry avait certainement réfléchi longuement aux points les plus importants avant de demander l'aide du professeur Snape. Il ne trouvait pas le professeur aussi repoussant que certains étudiants. Et la notion de perdre sa virginité au profit d'un homme plus âgé n'était pas sans attrait dans l'esprit de Harry.

Il devait être préférable que quelqu'un expérimenté vous initie au sexe quelles que soient les circonstances ; au moins, Harry supposait que le professeur Snape était expérimenté, étant lui-même un sorcier mature. Alors que Ron ne pouvait pas surmonter son ancienne méfiance et son aversion pour le Maître des Potions, Harry en savait plus que cela maintenant. Après la défaite de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait enfin bien compris le rôle réel de Snape pendant la guerre, ainsi que son rôle dans la protection de Harry.

Harry savait qu'il aurait toujours été trop méfiant envers Snape pour le lui demander sans la candeur de Dumbledore. Depuis, il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'exprimer sa gratitude envers l'homme qui restait stoïque. Ses remerciements étaient systématiquement jugés comme inutiles. Oui, Harry savait que le professeur Severus Snape était un homme honorable, que d'autres l'acceptent ou non. Il s'en fichait en fait.

« Je suis convaincu que le professeur Snape peut s'acquitter des tâches nécessaires avec les compétences requises, Ron. Pouvons-nous en rester là ? »

Ron secoua légèrement la tête, puis, d'un geste de la main, sembla écarter ses pensées.

« Bien sûr ! C'est ton choix, après tout. Je m'y habituerai… peut-être. » Se levant du fauteuil, Ron changea heureusement de sujet. « Alors, tu es prêt pour le dîner ? Je meurs de faim. » Harry acquiesça avec un sourire et se leva pour suivre son ami. « Les devoirs sont assez simples ce soir, peut-être que nous pourrons jouer aux échecs plus tard. » Ron disparut à travers le passage du portrait sans attendre de réponse et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Maintenant, il suffisait de le dire aux autres.

OoOoO

« Je cru comprendre que vous aviez accepté de servir de mentor à Harry ? »

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent douloureusement autour de sa fourchette face aux mots du directeur et il repoussa la remarque irréfléchie qui lui venait immédiatement à l'esprit. Au lieu de cela, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de répondre succinctement à son supérieur. « Oui. Y-a-t-il un problème ? »

Dumbledore répondit, un air amusé audible dans sa voix alors que Severus s'attendait à une éventuelle censure. « Oh pas du tout, Severus. J'étais simplement en train de commenter. » Le professeur rencontra les yeux du directeur, ses propres yeux se rétrécissant légèrement sous le scintillement suspect qu'il y vit. « J'avoue que je suis très curieux de ce qui vous a poussé à accepter. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait pour un autre étudiant à ma connaissance. »

La bouche de Severus tordit dans son ricanement habituel, sa réponse venant avec un ton acerbe. « Peut-être est-ce parce que M. Potter me l'a demandé, contrairement aux foules d'étudiants qui ont jusqu'ici fuit ma porte. » Dumbledore savait que son maître des potions avait raison, mais il s'interrogeait toujours sur le choix inhabituel, surtout au vu de l'histoire que les deux sorciers avaient partagé jusqu'ici.

« Alors vous avez dit oui pour la ... nouveauté ? »

Severus pouvait difficilement expliquer pourquoi il avait accepté lui-même, et encore moins pour satisfaire le directeur. Il répondit avec toute l'acidité qu'il pouvait rassembler pour chasser ce vieux sorcier curieux. « Évidemment. »

Dumbledore en savait assez pour en rester là, mais se sentait obligé d'avertir Severus. « J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas de raison d'exacerber les vieilles rancunes et d'abuser de votre position. »

Severus avait son gobelet à mi-chemin jusqu'à sa bouche mais le posa avec un grand bruit sourd aux mots du Directeur. Ses yeux brulaient dangereusement à l'implication alors qu'il répondait. « Je crois que Harry et moi avons bien dépassé ce comportement. » Il plissa les yeux, les accusations claires. « En outre, vous devriez tous mieux me connaître que cela. » Dumbledore réussit à avoir l'air chagriné, inclinant brièvement la tête pour s'excuser avant de laisser tomber le sujet.

Severus reporta son attention sur son repas, mâchant lentement alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il était vrai qu'aucun élève n'avait jamais osé le lui demander et Harry avait marqué beaucoup de point afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Si le courage du jeune homme avait été mis en doute, il se serait décidé après leur conversation. Il devait également admettre une certaine curiosité quant à l'étendue réelle du potentiel de Harry. L'adolescent avait réussi à détruire Voldemort avant même d'avoir atteint sa maturité, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Personne ne savait pas à quel point son pouvoir augmenterait lorsqu'il serait majeur, à la fois en raison de ses propres mérites et de la possibilité qu'il ait absorbé une partie du pouvoir de Voldemort au moment de sa défaite. Severus était naturellement honoré d'avoir été sollicité pour cette seule raison, car diriger Harry ne pouvait être accompli par n'importe qui. Ce qu'il avait réellement accepté de faire ne faisait que commencer. Dans quelques mois, il était supposé déflorer le fils de Lily, le garçon qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à mépriser tout en le protégeant.

En attendant, il devait établir un certain niveau de confiance entre eux, partager son propre noyau magique et être disponible pour contrecarrer les fluctuations de la magie de Harry, si nécessaire. Il leva les yeux de son assiette, ses yeux sombres parcourant la table de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre les cheveux indisciplinés du garçon ... non, du jeune homme en question.

Il étudia le profil de Harry : beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge, toujours un peu méfiant, mais assez heureux parmi ses amis. Il y avait eu des malentendus, intentionnels et fortuits, entre eux au fil des ans, si bien que Dumbledore avait jugé bon de clarifier nombre d'entre eux après la défaite de Voldemort. Severus savait maintenant que Harry avait été victime de beaucoup de souffrances alors qu'il l'accusait d'être un gosse cherchant la gloire.

Il savait tout ce qui avait été sacrifié pour permettre au jeune orphelin de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Tandis que Severus pouvait admettre que le garçon avait mûri pour devenir un beau jeune homme et que s'acquitter de sa tâche ne serait en aucun cas une épreuve, il ne savait toujours pas quelles étaient ses véritables raisons d'accepter.

OoOoO

Ils avaient accepté de se réunir chaque semaine au moins jusqu'à ce que d'autres contacts deviennent nécessaires. Dimanche après-midi, Harry frappa nerveusement à l'entrée des quartiers de Snape. Ce n'était pas que Snape le rendait nerveux, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne savait simplement pas à quoi s'attendre. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le professeur, portant la même expression qu'Harry avait vue depuis des années.

« Monsieur Potter. J'apprécie votre ponctualité. Entrez s'il vous plait, je préparais le thé. »

Pris au dépourvu par le « s'il vous plaît », Harry murmura ses propres remerciements et entra comme interdit, prenant le fauteuil rembourré à la petite table indiquée par son professeur. Il ne semblait rien avoir à dire pour le moment, alors il laissa son attention vagabonder dans le salon, le trouvant confortable et chaleureux, contrastant de manière frappante avec l'image stoïque et spartiate dégagée par Snape.

Harry tourna finalement son regard sur l'homme en question, préparant silencieusement le thé dans la petite cuisine attenante au salon. Peut-être parce que c'était le week-end, Snape ne portait pas sa robe habituelle et la différence était saisissante. Harry se retrouva à apprécier franchement l'homme devant lui : son corps était mince et étonnamment musclé, sa chemise et son pantalon noirs mettaient une grande partie de son corps, de ses abdominaux et de ses fesses en valeur. Harry bougea sur son siège.

Severus versa leurs tasses et en passa une à Harry avec une grâce inattendue. « Servez-vous en sucre et en lait. » Il prépara le sien avant de s'asseoir, soufflant doucement sur sa boisson puis sirotant légèrement. Il attendit que Harry ait sa propre tasse avant de continuer. « Je ne participerai pas à la cérémonie tant que nous serons ensemble, monsieur Potter. Je crois que nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour renoncer à des formalités inutiles. Et certainement, les circonstances pour lesquelles nous nous sommes réunis exigeront un niveau d'intimité qui sera meilleurs sans restrictions artificielles. Servez-vous en nourriture autant que vous souhaitez pendant que nous parlons. » Severus était bien conscient des appétits des sorciers âgés de 17 ans et s'était préparé en conséquence.

Un bref sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry avant que l'expression sérieuse ne réapparaisse. Il s'aperçut qu'il était soulagé que Snape conserve son côté abrasif, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face à une gentillesse absolue ni à tout changement provoqué par son triomphe et les informations de Dumbledore. Il attrapa deux petits sandwiches et un biscuit, attendant de prendre une bouchée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait posé sa question. « Alors, comment procédons-nous, professeur ? J'ai demandé à certains de mes amis plus âgés mais tout le monde dit quelque chose de différent. Je ne comprends pas très bien. » Il mâcha son sandwich, attendant sa réponse avec espoir.

Severus croisa les jambes, se mettant apparemment à l'aise alors qu'il se préparait à transmettre ses connaissances. « C'est parce que la magie de chaque personne est différente, que la compatibilité entre les sorciers varie, de sorte que chaque couple aborde la formation de la manière qui lui convient le mieux. Nous trouverons aussi notre façon de faire, monsieur Potter. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par utiliser mon prénom, monsieur ? Je crois que vous avez dit, pas de restrictions artificielles. » Harry ne pouvait pas contenir le sourire narquois sur son visage, pour une fois capable de lancer les mots du professeur Snape sans crainte de représailles.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent à la vue du jeune homme devant lui, mais il dut admettre que Potter avait raison. « Très bien… Harry. Nous allons commencer par ça. Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, mais seulement en privé. Nous sommes toujours professeurs et étudiants lorsque nous nous trouvons en dehors de ces quartiers et, bien que je sois votre mentor, j'insisterai pour une appellation respectueuse en public. »

« Merci… Severus. Je respecterai vos souhaits. » Il attrapa un autre sandwich et deux autres biscuits, se préparant à leur conversation. « Que devrions-nous faire ensuite ? »

« Évidemment, nous devrons nous connaitre un peu mieux, quelle que soit la méthode employée. L'élévation requiert de la confiance ainsi que de la volonté de partager votre cœur. » Harry sentit la chaleur lui caresser les joues alors que le rougissement se propageait mais il acquiesça de compréhension. « Vous savez que les sorciers peuvent choisir de partager leur magie pour différentes raisons, qu'il s'agisse de créer des liens, de guérir ou de trouver un équilibre, comme nous avons l'intention de le faire. C'est toujours par choix, bien qu'il puisse aussi y avoir un partage inconscient. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous entrainiez en Occlumencie, Harry. Vous n'essaierez pas de me bloquer de votre esprit ni de m'empêcher de quelque manière que ce soit. Au lieu de cela, vous me laisserez entrer dans votre esprit, dans votre cœur en tant que personne ; c'est beaucoup plus intime que ce à quoi beaucoup sont préparés. Je vous dis cela uniquement pour vous faire prendre conscience du chemin que nous avons devant nous. »

La nourriture dans la bouche de Harry ressemblait à de la sciure de bois alors qu'il essayait d'avaler, nécessitant un verre de thé rapide pour la laver. Il bafouilla brièvement, faisant une pause avant de parler. « Vous avez dit que la compatibilité joue un rôle. Est-il possible que deux personnes soient incompatibles ? Pour que quelqu'un soit incapable de fonctionner en tant que mentor ? »

Severus appréciait le fait qu'Harry pose des questions logiques au lieu de se perdre dans le bourbier de pensées immatures auxquelles de nombreux adolescents étaient susceptibles de faire face quand ils étaient confrontés à ce sujet.

« Il est en effet possible que la magie de deux personnes soit incompatible. La balance entre la lumière et l'obscurité d'un individu peut être mal définie, ou la moralité personnelle d'une personne peut être contradictoire avec l'autre et la magie la refuse. C'est une relation complexe au sein de chaque individu, sans parler de la tentative de maillage entre eux. »

Le visage de Harry était sérieux et résolu maintenant, concentré sur le sujet à l'étude. « Y-a-t-il un moyen de vérifier ? Je veux dire, ne devrions-nous pas savoir avant que cela aille plus loin ? »

Severus avala le dernier thé et acquiesça. « Il existe un moyen très simple de vérifier. Je n'étais pas certain si vous étiez prêt à l'essayer aujourd'hui ; nous pouvons attendre une semaine environ sans problème. »

« Je pense que je préférerais savoir maintenant. Si vous êtes disposé. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Severus posa sa tasse et se leva de sa chaise, faisant signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

« Nous devons nous toucher. » Harry l'imita rapidement, se levant pour faire face à son professeur. Il jeta un œil attentif à son interlocuteur, prêt à suivre son exemple. «. Ici, Harry. » Severus pointa la région au-dessus de son cœur. « Nous devons nous toucher avec l'intention de partager notre magie ...de partager le cœur de notre pouvoir. Vous devez vous détendre, fermez les yeux et le laissez couler librement. Si vous êtes à l'aise et sentez que vous pouvez le faire, alors nous verrons comment notre magie interagit. »

Il y eut une brève pause avant qu'Harry ne hoche la tête. Il se rapprocha encore de Severus et tendit la main jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse appuyer sa paume sur le cœur de l'homme. Émerveillé par la forte sensation de pulsation qu'il pouvait ressentir sous sa main, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Severus fit de même, assurant qu'il était calme et concentré avant de placer sa paume sur la poitrine de Harry.

Leurs paumes se réchauffèrent rapidement, une double magie effleurant juste sous la surface de la peau comme le flux et reflux des tourbillons dans un bassin de marée. La sensation de chatouillement se propagea ensuite sous la forme de vrilles qui descendaient de leur cœur vers l'extérieur, chacun testant la force de l'autre, ressentant des motifs et un but, des limites et des limitations individuelles, claires et sombres. Les sensations se construisirent progressivement jusqu'à ce que, avec une précipitation inattendue, leurs magies se confondent.

Severus inspira brusquement, entendant un souffle correspondant de Harry, cette poussée si soudaine et complète que les deux hommes agrippèrent la taille de l'autre avec la main libre, de peur qu'ils ne se brisent et perdent la nouvelle connexion établie. Ce n'était pas un partage provisoire, leurs magies s'étaient parfaitement combinées. Severus s'était inquiété des ténèbres qui le hantaient après son service auprès de Voldemort. Cependant, Harry semblait avoir les mêmes ténèbres à cause de ses propres expériences, favorisant le partage plutôt que de le gêner. Ils eurent un sentiment d'accomplissement accablant, suivis d'un feu de joie qui commença à gonfler dans le creux de leur estomac. C'était enivrant ; c'était beaucoup trop, trop tôt.

« Assez ! » Severus éloigna de force sa main de Harry et relâcha la taille étroite, ignorant le doux gémissement que son compagnon étouffa rapidement, même s'il souffrait d'un sentiment douloureux de perte lors de la séparation brutale. Sa respiration était plus instable qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité alors qu'il s'éloignait de Harry avec de grands yeux choqués. Severus se laissa tomber brusquement dans sa chaise quand il sembla qu'il ne pouvait plus se tenir debout et il fut forcé de serrer fermement les bras de la chaise pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Quand il osa un regard vers Harry, il trouva le jeune homme dans un état d'inquiétude similaire : joues rouges, respiration haletante et légers tremblements visibles à travers les bras et les épaules minces.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, Harry n'avait rien expérimenté de tel. Ce qu'il s'attendait à être maladroit et prudent la première fois, était plutôt téméraire et facile, comme la toute première fois qu'il avait volé sur son balais. Il n'avait même pas eu à essayer, c'est juste arrivé. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer les sensations et les sentiments causés par le partage. Harry se sentit soudainement entier, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu dire qu'il se sentait incomplet pour commencer.

Plus la connexion durait longtemps, plus son corps commençait à éprouver un type de plaisir spécifique. Il était à moitié dur et en voulait plus quand Severus rompit la connexion, le laissant démuni. Malgré l'objectif de ces réunions, il était troublant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans cet état après un bref contact de Severus Snape.

Harry retourna lentement à son siège avant de pouvoir trouver les mots pour parler.

« Je suppose que nous sommes compatibles, alors. Je veux dire que notre magie l'est ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Harry quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. « Ça ... ce n'était pas une réponse incompatible. » Les yeux de Harry se relevèrent brusquement pour rencontrer ceux de Severus. « Je ne pense pas que ça l'était, du moins. » Il y eut une pause pendant qu'il évaluait l'état de son professeur. « Est-ce toujours aussi... intense ? »

Severus ignora les pupilles dilatées qu'il pouvait voir quand Harry le regarda et écarta la possibilité de ce cela pouvait impliquer.

« Hautement », a-t-il grincé. Severus se frappa mentalement pour son manque de clarté, s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença. « D'une manière générale, le partage n'est normalement ni aussi intense ni aussi complet que ce que nous venons de partager. Nous semblons être hautement compatibles. C'est à la fois une chance et un danger. »

Harry se redressa rapidement sur son siège, la tension remplissant son corps. « Dangereux ? »

Severus attrapa la théière et leur versa soigneusement une autre tasse de thé. « La compatibilité à ce niveau peut être très séduisante, très… addictive pour les parties impliquées. Bien que le partage soit nécessaire pour vous aider à vous contrôler, nous devrons faire attention à ne pas le laisser échapper à notre contrôle. Ne pas le chercher. En effet, nous ne devrions pas nous toucher du tout sauf lorsque cela est nécessaire. Comprenez-vous ? »

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Il prépara son thé en parlant : « Je comprends monsieur. Comment procédons-nous alors ? Comment pouvons-nous éviter de nous toucher et nous préparer à mon élévation ? »

Severus sirota son thé, ses pensées toujours quelque peu chaotiques.

« Nous parlerons, Harry. Nous parlerons beaucoup, avec rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté. Lorsque vous souffrez d'un pic ou d'un déséquilibre, vous me chercherez ou je serai convoqué. Nous ferons ce qui est nécessaire à ce moment-là et c'est tout. »

Il parla fermement et avec la conviction de quelqu'un qui connaissait le sujet et cherchait à rassurer Harry. Il choisit de cacher à quel point il était difficile de résister à l'attirance avant de pouvoir accomplir le rituel. Sa position en tant que professeur de longue date de Harry aidait dans ce cas et Harry avait accepté facilement sa déclaration.

Ils continuèrent à partager leurs thés, discutant pendant plus de deux heures. Ce n'est qu'après le départ de Harry et avoir nettoyer toute trace de leur collation que Severus s'arrêta pour se demander dans quoi il s'était plongé.

OoOoO

La semaine suivante fut curieuse pour Severus et Harry. La magie de Harry semblait aller de pair avec un bon comportement, à peine une pincée de fluctuation ressentie, donnant à Harry peu de raison de chercher le professeur Snape. Il remarquait parfois une sensation de démangeaison et d'anxiété lorsqu'il se trouvait près du professeur, plus particulièrement en classe quand ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Harry rejetait la sensation, convaincu que tout était dans sa tête.

La façade extérieure stoïque de Snape est restée intacte, ne donnant aucune indication sur le sentiment d'espoir qui le gênait. L'espoir que Harry subisse une poussée et nécessite ses services était revenu à plusieurs reprises au cours de la semaine. Il s'était moqué du ridicule de ses propres pensées. Le fait qu'il souhaite une magie incontrôlable à Harry pour qu'il ait besoin de lui était incroyablement puéril et imprudent.

Le thé du week-end suivant avait été un peu tendu, aucun des deux hommes ne mentionnant ce qu'ils vivaient, évitant discrètement et intensément de se toucher, alors que les actions de chacun semblaient douloureusement évidentes à l'autre partie. Pour être juste, c'était aussi maladroit et inconfortable qu'ils l'avaient prévu la première semaine. Ils se séparèrent cet après-midi-là en se sentant clairement instables et insatisfaits.

La deuxième semaine, la magie de Harry organisa une révolte. Harry avait à peine réprimé les fluctuations déchaînées de sa magie au petit-déjeuner, se retrouvant donc à genoux dans le couloir pendant que ses camarades s'échappaient de la magie tourbillonnante qui sortait de son corps. Cela ne prit que quelques instants à Snape pour arriver de la Grande Salle, marchant avec détermination dans le maelstrom pour atteindre son élève, ses robes noires fouettant contre son corps alors qu'il avançait. Il était impressionnant, selon certains étudiants qui trainaient pour regarder le spectacle du pouvoir de leur camarade, mais l'attention de Severus était entièrement sur Harry.

Malgré le succès de leur premier partage, Severus prévoyait toujours une certaine résistance en raison de la force de l'explosion. Au lieu de cela, il fut accueilli dans la tempête de feu tourbillonnante sans fin. Quand il s'agenouilla près de Harry, plaçant sa grande paume contre la nuque exposée, la magie de Harry les enveloppa tous les deux avec impatience. Snape laissa son propre noyau étroitement contrôlé s'écouler, rejoignant facilement celui de Harry.

Harry frissonna brièvement au contact, un soupir audible s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il se pressait contre la paume de Severus. De son côté, Severus se concentrait sur la maîtrise de la poussée et aidait Harry à reprendre le contrôle. Il ignora le soulagement instantané qu'il ressentit lui-même quand ils se touchèrent.

Une fois que la vague fut dissipée et que le contrôle de Harry fut rétabli, Severus ôta sa main et recula, écartant à nouveau le sentiment de perte qui accompagnait leur séparation. Il observa où Harry se tenait, brossant sa robe avec une couleur prononcée sur les joues. Ayant mal interprété ce qu'il vit, il essaya de l'aider.

« Ne soyez pas gêné, Harry. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir fait une telle chose à l'école. Vous savez que tout cela est parfaitement normal. Si vous allez bien maintenant, je vais retourner dans ma classe. »

Harry inclina la tête.

« Oui, je vais bien maintenant. Merci, monsieur. » Il ne fit aucun geste pour partir avant que Snape n'ait disparu au coin du couloir. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se pencha pour récupérer son sac et commença à avancer dans le couloir en direction de sa classe, se demandant combien de temps il allait devoir faire face aux répercussions de sa perte de contrôle.

_Je sais que les accès de magie sont normaux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que les autres étudiants aient dû faire face à une érection pendant les cours_, pensa tristement Harry en attendant que cet effet secondaire disparaisse.

Bien qu'il eut l'espoir que ses fluctuations deviennent rares et espacées, en réalité, elles devinrent un événement quotidien à partir de ce jour. Harry n'arrivait plus à passer une matinée sans que sa magie ne s'éveille. À chaque fois, il attendait avec impatience Severus et la vive émotion de soulagement qu'il savait qu'il ressentirait lorsque le sorcier le toucherait. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Snape avait voulu dire quand il s'agissait de créer une dépendance.

« Compte tenu de la régularité de ces fluctuations, je pense que nous devrions convenir d'une heure fixe chaque matin pour vous assurer de commencer la journée le plus équilibré possible. Peut-être avant le petit déjeuner. Voyons si cela fera la différence. » Dit Severus à Harry en prenant son thé le dimanche suivant. Il tenta d'ignorer fermement le désir irrationnel de s'asseoir sur la causeuse et d'inviter Harry à le rejoindre.

Harry était sur le point de proposer lui-même un arrangement similaire. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses capacités seraient aussi gênantes, peu importe ce que Dumbledore et d'autres disaient à propos de son pouvoir. Cependant, se réveiller chaque jour, en se sentant déjà mal à l'aise, sachant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son cœur ne s'embrase, devenait inquiétant.

Il commençait à attendre avec impatience une poussée de magie ou le contact de Snape.

« Je suis d'accord, monsieur. Ça serait un peu comme une dose quotidienne de médicament, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est ce que nous espérons, non ? Garder l'équilibre avec un partage une fois par jour ? »

« Une excellente analogie, et oui, c'est exactement ce que nous espérons accomplir. Souhaitez-vous me rencontrer ici ou à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle avant le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Je pense que je préférerais vous rencontrer ici, monsieur, plutôt que devant tout le monde. Ma magie s'est manifestée plus que celle de tout autre sorcier ou sorcière que je connaisse depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Honnêtement, cela devient un peu embarrassant et je préférerais ne pas continuer à être une curiosité pour les autres. » Snape hocha la tête, alors qu'une autre question se posait pour Harry. « Monsieur ? Que faisons-nous si cela ne fonctionne pas ? »

Severus se rassit dans son fauteuil, inspirant profondément alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question, la délaissant précipitamment alors qu'il se préparait à répondre. « Je ne suis pas certain, Harry. Vous êtes un cas unique et je pense que nous devrons simplement nous attaquer à chaque nouveau problème au fur et à mesure. »

Harry sourit à Severus en prenant un autre sandwich. « Je pensais que vous diriez quelque chose comme ça. J'imagine que je me réveillerais tôt et demain matin et nous verrons comment ça se passe. »

OoOoO

La nouvelle stratégie fonctionna bien apparemment … du moins Harry le pensa, il n'avait plus eu de fluctuation magique durant la journée, ce qui soulagea les esprits de ses camarades. Severus s'était autorisé à se détendre et à enterrer le soupçon envahissant de désir pour le jeune homme et sa magie. En conséquence, il fut surpris par les coups frappés à sa porte juste après le dîner, une semaine et demie plus tard. En murmurant à lui-même que la personne derrière cette porte devrait avoir une bonne raison pour le déranger sur son temps personnel, Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte et découvrit c'était Harry qui se tenait là, la main déjà levée pour frapper à nouveau. Ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent, examinant son élève avec intensité. Harry semblait nerveux, bougeant légèrement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, monsieur Potter ? » Les mots sortirent plus vivement que prévu et il remarqua le tressaillement subtil des épaules de Harry. « Avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? » Il était perplexe alors que Harry continuait à se déplacer, évitant le contact visuel alors qu'il cherchait apparemment une réponse. Severus remarqua que les doigts d'Harry se pliaient largement, la main pâle s'étendant vers l'avant avant qu'Harry ne retienne sa respiration et la relâche brusquement, s'accrochant étroitement aux plis de sa robe.

« Monsieur, je… j'ai besoin de… » Les yeux d'un vert brillant brillèrent soudainement vers le brun foncé alors que Harry luttait pour s'exprimer. Snape pensa comprendre le problème mais suggéra à Harry : « Est-ce votre magie ? Y-a-t-il un problème ? »

« Oui-oui. » Harry secoua la tête dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche. « Non. Je ne pense pas. Je me sens juste… impatient, comme s'il y avait quelque chose en moi sur le point d'éclater à travers ma peau… mais non. Ça continue, ça revient, surtout quand je suis près de vous. Ce n'est pas bon n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne devrait pas aller mieux quand je suis près de vous ? Ça ne s'arrête que lorsque vous me touchez ... quand la magie se mélange. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider afin que je puisse dormir. »

C'était juste comme l'avait craint Severus. Lui aussi avait senti l'attraction du cœur de Harry, quand ils étaient en classe, quand ils passaient dans la salle. Il avait ressenti le soulagement et le plaisir de partager leur magie. Cependant, il avait consciemment supprimé ses désirs. Ce n'était pas un plaisir qu'il pouvait se permettre de poursuivre avec Harry qui dépendait de lui.

Il devait être l'adulte et utiliser son rôle correctement.

« Je comprends, monsieur Potter. C'est comme je l'avais prévu, le toucher est addictif. Si vous êtes sous contrôle, alors je ne peux rien faire pour vous actuellement. Vous ne devez faire appel à moi que lorsque vous en avez vraiment besoin. Si c'était tout, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » fit Severus avant de fermer la porte uniquement pour qu'Harry se précipite dans sa chambre.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur ?! » Avant que Severus n'ait eu l'occasion de répondre, Harry avait attrapé sa main, la tenant fermement entre ses deux mains. Le flux de pouvoir fut instantané, coupant le souffle de Severus alors qu'il serait le bord de la porte et luttait pour obtenir le contrôle. Une des mains de Harry bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il serre la robe contre la poitrine de Severus tout en appuyant fortement sa tête contre une large épaule. « S'il vous plait Severus. J'ai besoin de ça… j'ai besoin de vous. »

Les mots étaient le plus doux des murmures, mais c'était le désir évident contenu dans l'intonation qui finalement secoua assez Severus pour se libérer.

« Assez Harry. Arrêtez ! »

Il rompit leur connexion et repoussa durement Harry, en passant par la porte, laissant le jeune homme haletant et semblant perdu dans le couloir. Severus ne pouvait nier l'envie qu'il avait de tirer Harry contre son corps et de se délecter du flux de magie entre eux et du plaisir physique qui en résulterait. Oh, il n'était pas inconscient. Il était bien conscient du désir enivrant provoqué par des êtres pleinement compatibles. Il n'avait jamais pensé en faire l'expérience lui-même, encore moins lorsqu'il avait accepté d'aider Harry. Il regarda Harry de haut en bas et ne dit rien de cela.

« Allez-vous coucher, monsieur Potter. Respectez les règles ou nous devrons prendre d'autres dispositions. Bonne nuit. » Il ferma la porte au visage d'Harry, la fermant fermement avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à deux fois à ses actions. Il ignora le tremblement dans sa main lorsqu'il se versa un double whisky et s'enfonça dans la chaise à côté du feu.

Aucun des deux hommes ne dormit bien cette nuit-là.

OoOoO

Harry ne se présenta pas le lendemain matin pour s'équilibrer et Severus pensa que le partage imprévu de la nuit précédente avait suffi. Il ne vit pas Harry au petit-déjeuner et il ne fut pas convoqué du tout ce jour-là. Severus s'inquiéta brièvement de l'absence de Harry mais se rassura en sachant qu'il serait appelé si nécessaire, peu importe ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Harry était en classe comme prévu, l'air fatigué et silencieux. Il suivait les instructions, travaillant en silence puis partit dès que le cours était fini. Le comportement de Harry devint troublant quand Severus ne le vit pas vendredi matin non plus, bien qu'il ait aperçu les cheveux noirs indisciplinés au petit-déjeuner. Harry disparut à nouveau avant de pouvoir lui parler. Son inquiétude grandit quand Harry ne vint pas à se présenter à sa classe. Au lieu de cela, il reçut une note de Madame Pomfresh.

Apparemment, Harry était à l'infirmerie pour épuisement ou quelque chose du genre. Les instincts de Severus lui dictaient d'aller le voir immédiatement, mais il n'avait pas été convoqué… seulement averti, et il avait un cours à donner. Severus rangea la note et poursuivit ses cours, ses étudiants remarquèrent rapidement que leur professeur était plus irrité que d'habitude.

Quand le cours fut terminé et que Severus put se rendre à l'infirmerie, Poppy l'informa qu'elle avait envoyé Harry au lit pour le week-end, avec des potions pour l'aider à dormir. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires sur le bien-être général de Harry ni sur l'état de son noyau magique, alors Severus pensa que cela devait vraiment être juste une question d'épuisement. Pourtant ce que Harry lui avait dit sur son manque de sommeil revenait le hanter encore et encore. Il se réconforta en sachant que Poppy prendrait soin de Harry pour le week-end. Ce qui lui sembla bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé tard dans la nuit par nul autre que McGonagall elle-même.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Severus. Vite ! »

Pas du genre à accepter la forte personnalité de Minerva, Severus prit tout de même une robe de chambre épaisse et ses pantoufles avant de la suivre à la hâte dans les couloirs. Il tenta de rassembler des informations alors qu'ils traversaient le château.

« Dois-je supposer qu'il y a une urgence scolaire ou est-ce que cela a à voir avec Harry ? » La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut sèche : « Les deux. »

Il fut bientôt conduit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, étrangement pleine d'étudiants à cette heure de la nuit. Mais cela ne le prépara pas à la surprise d'un Dumbledore et d'une Poppy perplexes les attendant à l'extérieur d'une des portes des dortoirs des garçons. Severus eut peu de doute sur l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait la chambre.

« Bonsoir, Severus. Comme les capacités de Harry ont réussi à bloquer toutes mes tentatives pour accéder au dortoir, j'espère que vous pourrez y entrer. »

« Que s'est-il passé, monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Severus était plutôt inquiet à la lumière de l'inefficacité de son mentor.

« Nous ne savons pas avec certitude. Il y a eu plusieurs bruits forts, quelques hurlements de la part des étudiants à l'intérieur et des explosions de magie, mais aucun mot de la part de Harry lui-même. Nous sommes dans le noir actuellement, mais devons sécuriser les autres étudiants et atteindre Harry dès que nous le pourrons. »

Severus acquiesça gravement et s'avança vers la porte. Il ne connaissait pas la meilleure façon de s'approcher, alors il posa simplement la paume de sa main sur la porte en bois, ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie se répandre, recherchant la signature de Harry avec une aisance déconcertante au bout de si peu de temps.

Il la sentit, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour cela. Une étreinte affamée le saisit immédiatement après avoir été reconnu et la porte s'ouvrit. Albus, Poppy et Minerva se retinrent tandis que Severus entrait pour inspecter la pièce.

Severus fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. La magie fouettait sauvagement les murs, les coffres étaient retournés, les vêtements et les fournitures éparpillés partout. De l'eau coulait le long des murs et du plafond depuis les salles de bain où les douches se trouvaient. Tous les lits étaient vides, sauf un.

« Monsieur ! Vous devez nous aider, monsieur ! Rien de ce que nous avons fait n'a fonctionné. »

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent brusquement et il réussit à peine à ne pas rester bouche bée lorsqu'il vit des étudiants planer près du plafond. Weasley, Londubat et Thomas étaient suspendus impuissants malgré le fait qu'ils avaient leurs baguettes en main. Il se dirigea lentement vers le lit occupé où Harry apparemment dormait profondément, complètement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Seamus aura besoin de Madame Pomfrey, monsieur. Il a essayé le _Finite Incantatem _sur Harry et la répercussion l'a projeté à travers la pièce. Il est juste là-bas. » Lui cria Weasley.

Severus suivit le chemin indiqué par un doigt et trouva Finnegan inconscient contre le mur du fond. Il voulut photographier les imbéciles, qui auraient dû savoir que ce n'était pas un sort qui pouvait être annulé, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Il se retourna vers la porte, où le trio de professeurs l'avait suivi dans un silence stupéfait. Il apparut que la magie de Harry bloquait toujours leur entrée dans la pièce, les étonnant encore davantage.

« Donnez-moi un moment ou deux avec Harry, alors vous devriez pouvoir entrer. Préparez-vous à aider les autres qui ne sont pas blessés. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Harry sans plus tarder. Il était profondément endormi, rêvant apparemment, pourtant Severus n'hésita pas à se rapprocher. Saisissant une main dans sa main droite et plaçant sa paume gauche sur le front de Harry, Severus laissa sa magie couler avec détermination, rassemblant la magie de Harry en lui-même, calmant et dirigeant le flux puissant jusqu'à ce qu'il frissonne sous l'effort.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu à faire face à une telle poussée et Severus se sentit écrasé comme il l'avait rarement fait depuis qu'il avait espionné Voldemort. C'était exaltant de s'étirer de cette manière alors qu'il devrait simplement se concentrer sur la fin de cette explosion. Alors même qu'il sentait qu'il atteignait ses limites, Severus sentit Harry le soutenir, le calmant et le laissant s'installer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contenu dans le cercle qu'ils formaient.

Severus le sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, lorsque la puissante prise se relâcha et que les autres se précipitèrent pour aider avec les camarades de Harry. Alors qu'il commençait à se retirer de leur lien, Harry se réveilla avec un soupir, clignant des yeux à la vue de son professeur penché sur lui dans sa chemise de nuit.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et à ses amis et aux professeurs pendant qu'il se réorientait.

« S-monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Harry regarda de nouveau, remarquant le dortoir détruit. « Peu importe, monsieur. Je suppose que j'ai en quelque sorte causé tout cela. »

De nombreuses pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit mais Severus, toujours attentif au public, répondit comme toujours.

« Évidemment, monsieur Potter. Vous ne pensez pas que j'aurais interrompu mon sommeil pour une trivialité ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Harry eut l'air chagriné, osant enfin rencontrer les yeux méfiants de ses amis, détournant rapidement son regard quand il vit des traces de crainte et de peur dans leurs yeux. Il posa doucement sa prochaine question. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, monsieur ? »

Severus inspecta le dortoir, sachant qu'il devrait y avoir une intervention.

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je crois que ce sera au directeur et à votre chef de maison de déterminer ce qui sera le mieux. »

Harry acquiesça, semblant attirer l'attention sur lui-même. Severus resta au chevet du lit, sentant que sa place était à côté de Harry tandis qu'Albus, Minerva et Poppy s'occupaient des autres garçons. Alors qu'ils observaient, Severus sentit une tentative de magie effleurer la sienne mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin. En baissant les yeux, il vit la cause. La main de Harry s'était glissée sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir un pli de la robe de Severus. Un pli qu'il frottait maintenant inconsciemment entre ses doigts en attendant. Severus pensait qu'il devrait l'arrêter, mais étant donné les événements de la nuit, il laissa passer. Ce n'était pas un contact direct, après tout.

Une fois que les professeurs s'étaient assurés que les autres garçons n'avaient rien et lancer un nettoyage ordonné, Dumbledore s'était approché de Severus et de son élève.

« Bien, bien, Harry. C'était vraiment quelque chose ! Je ne crois pas avoir été témoin d'une telle démonstration de magie inconsciente au cours de toutes mes années en tant que directeur. »

Le plaisir du directeur d'un tel fait ne sembla pas impressionner Harry, qui rougit profondément.

« Je suis désolé monsieur. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je ne causerais jamais de mal intentionnellement. Est-ce que Seamus va bien ? »

« Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait, mon garçon. Tu étais endormi. De telles choses peuvent facilement se produire avec une sorcière ou un sorcier aussi puissant que toi. J'ai moi-même mis le feu à la salle commune des Gryffondor quand je me suis endormi sur le canapé tard dans la soirée. » Harry cligna des yeux d'incrédulité alors que Dumbledore poursuivait. « Monsieur Finnegan ira bien. Il n'a été abasourdi que par le contrecoup de son propre sort. » Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, comme s'il retenait son souffle. « Maintenant, nous devons décider des mesures à prendre pour éviter que ces événements ne se reproduisent. »

« Ne plus jamais dormir » murmura Harry dans un souffle, faisant rire Dumbledore de tout son cœur.

« Pas du tout, Harry. Rien d'aussi extrême. Mais il va sans dire que nous ne voudrons peut-être pas soumettre tes amis à une autre nuit, comme ce soir. »

Harry acquiesça, sachant que le directeur avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il attendait avec impatience ce qu'il pourrait avoir à faire, mais il se prépara pour la décision de Dumbledore.

« Que proposez-vous, monsieur ? »

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

« Il est courant de passer plus de temps avec son mentor lorsque l'élève se rapprochent du rituel. De toute évidence, tu as besoin de plus d'intercession que la plupart. J'en ai discuté avec le professeur McGonagall et elle est d'accord. Nous te suggérons de t'installer maintenant chez le professeur Snape plutôt que d'attendre. Nous croyons que ce sera l'approche la plus sûre, du moins jusqu'à la fin du rituel. Vous avez une chambre d'amis, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Severus était certain que Harry ne pouvait pas détecter le ton taquin des mots du directeur, mais il était bien conscient que le vieil homme rusé prenait un plaisir fou à le faire. Cependant, il avait aussi raison. Harry aurait besoin de plus d'assistance que ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre d'un sorcier en voie de maturation. Les explosions de magie ce soir l'avaient clairement montré.

« J'ai ... une chambre, oui. » Il catalogua mentalement l'espace essentiellement vide connecté à son salon, réalisant qu'il aurait besoin d'une assistance magique pour la préparer pour Harry. « Je suis d'accord avec votre solution, directeur. Après ce soir, je pense qu'une proximité plus étroite et plus continue sera nécessaire. »

« Très bien. Je suggère à Harry et à vous de prévoir le déménagement ce soir. Ensuite, vous aurez le week-end pour régler votre nouvelle situation avant que les cours ne reprennent lundi. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Dumbledore n'attendit pas de réponse, franchissant le pas de la porte, les laissant seuls. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent à la fois sa voix et celle de McGonagall ordonnant aux étudiants de retourner au lit. Harry était toujours assis sur le sien pendant que Severus donnait des instructions à deux elfes de maison, l'incertitude émanant de son corps. Severus se tourna finalement vers lui et parla.

« Prenez votre robe et vos pantoufles, Harry. Un des elfes de maison amènera le reste de vos affaires, mais nous devrions partir rapidement pour que vos camarades puissent se reposer. »

Harry acquiesça et balança ses pieds sur le bord du lit. Un mot rapide invita Dobby à s'occuper de ses affaires, puis Harry suivit le professeur Snape dans les couloirs silencieux jusqu'aux quartiers désormais familiers. Il était certain qu'il y avait beaucoup à discuter mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans ces pièces et de ce qui s'était passé, rougissant de nouveau à mesure que la douleur du rejet augmentait à nouveau.

Severus avait vérifié l'état de la chambre d'amis pendant que l'esprit de Harry errait, retournant maintenant à son nouveau colocataire.

« Dormez un peu, Harry. Selon Madame Pomfresh, vous avez encore besoin de repos. Nous discuterons de la gestion de votre magie demain. »

Avant même que Harry ne puisse prononcer un « Oui, monsieur », Severus avait disparu dans sa propre chambre, laissant son invité seul pour aller au lit.

OoOoO

Samedi trouva Harry incapable de savoir ce qu'il était censé faire. Heureusement, Severus parut plus disponible ce jour-là.

« Rejoignez vos amis pour le petit-déjeuner si vous le souhaitez. Nous pouvons revenir ici pour notre discussion après. Avez-vous besoin d'équilibre maintenant ? » Harry s'évalua rapidement et secoua la tête. Avec un signe d'acceptation, Severus ouvrit la voie alors qu'ils allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner, les deux se séparant à la porte du Grand Hall.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait très faim ce matin, probablement à cause des dépenses d'énergie de la nuit dernière. C'était tout aussi bien, puisqu'il n'aimait pas trop répondre aux questions, même si celles-ci venaient de ses amis. Il garda un œil sur Severus et, quand il vit le professeur se lever de la table, il dit rapidement ses adieux. Bientôt, ils furent assis dans leurs chaises habituelles.

« Vous vous rendez compte que le fait d'éviter de s'équilibrer comme vous l'avez fait a entraîné l'éruption de magie inconsciente, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça, mais resta silencieux. « Le fait que Madame Pomfresh vous ait calmé vous a seulement facilité la tâche. Pourquoi vous ne dites pas ce que vous avez fait au lieu de venir me voir ? Si cela fonctionnait, nous pourrions l'intégrer à nos plans. »

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. « Cela ne fonctionnait pas… et ce n'était pas intelligent, très probablement. J'étais trop gêné de revenir après ce que j'avais fait. »

Severus devint curieux. Se penchant en avant, il pressa Harry pour plus d'informations.

« Qu'est _-_ ce _que_ vous avez fait ? »

« Je suis allé dans la salle sur demande et j'ai laissé les fluctuations magiques suivre leur cours. » Harry vit l'expression sur le visage de Severus et souhaita qu'il puisse disparaître plutôt que de faire face à ce qu'il vit là.

« Avez-vous _une_ idée à quel point c'était dangereux ? » La voix basse de Severus fut réprimée. « De tout ce pouvoir que vous possédez ? Il aurait pu y avoir de graves conséquences. Et vous y êtes allé _seul_ ? Mon évaluation de votre intelligence est en train de chuter au moment où nous parlons. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas informer son interlocuteur de la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de repos. Il s'était évanoui dans la salle sur demande et ne s'était réveillé que le lendemain matin, seul et par terre. Il resta stratégiquement silencieux jusqu'à ce que Severus reprenne la conversation.

« Nous ne pouvons certainement pas employer cette option. Vous devrez rester relativement proche de moi autant que vous le pourrez. Je propose que nous poursuivions l'équilibrage chaque matin et, s'il semble que nous en ayons besoin, nous ajouterons un équilibrage chaque soir. » Harry gémit doucement, suscitant la curieuse question de Severus. « Quoi ? N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Harry émit un petit rire en secouant la tête. « Comment sommes-nous supposés faire cela et ne pas aggraver l'attraction ? Je n'apprécie pas l'idée de m'humilier pour les prochains mois. Pas quand ça ne vous affecte pas du tout. »

Severus s'assit à son tour. Il savait qu'ils devraient en discuter, et il avait dit à Harry qu'ils devaient être honnêtes les uns envers les autres. Il passa sa paume sur ses cuisses, prit une respiration calme et répondit.

« Je ne suis pas à l'abri, Harry. L'attraction m'affecte aussi. » Harry le fixa avec une surprise évidente. « J'ai simplement un peu plus de contrôle sur mes actes qu'un jeune homme comme vous, qui est toujours fortement influencé par les hormones. C'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles nous connaitre est nécessaire en premier lieu ... Nous devions apprendre le contrôle afin d'éviter une transition alimentée par les hormones. » Il étudia attentivement Harry. « Le sexe est une partie inévitable de l'élévation, Harry. Nous sommes chanceux que notre compatibilité rend cette éventualité beaucoup plus facile à réaliser. »

Harry dut s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant le franc-parler de son professeur mais se ressaisit rapidement pour parler. « Je… oui, je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais comment procédons-nous ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? » C'était à son tour d'étudier Severus.

« Ça ira. Je crois que nous devrons tout de même prendre les précautions qui s'imposent pour ne pas laisser les choses devenir incontrôlables, mais sinon, nous devons laisser votre magie dicter ce dont elle a besoin, j'en ai peur. Nous ne pouvons pas comparer votre expérience à celle d'autres étudiants plus typiques. »

Harry pensa qu'il allait bientôt avoir mal à la tête à cause de leur situation, mais approuva l'évaluation de Severus. « Excusez-moi Monsieur, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer. »

« Bien sûr. Faites ce que vous feriez normalement pendant le week-end. J'ai modifié les barrières et vous connaissez le mot de passe. Vous n'êtes pas mon prisonnier, Harry. Assurez-vous juste de venir me chercher si vous avez besoin de moi. Je serai ici en train de lire. Devrions-nous procéder à l'équilibrage de la matinée avant de vous reposer ? »

« Pour l'instant je me sens bien. Peut-être que l'équilibrage de la nuit dernière était suffisant pour le moment. Je serai juste dans ma chambre. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appellerais. »

Severus inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance et Harry s'échappa. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, Harry avait juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir. _Était-ce ce que c'était pour chaque sorcière ou sorcier ?_ Il s'allongea sur le lit, les mains croisées sous la tête, alors qu'il considérait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Snape était devenu son mentor. Il avait pensé que le sexe avec Snape serait acceptable pour le rituel mais il n'avait pas anticipé leur compatibilité, ni l'intensité de son attraction pour l'homme. Maintenant, il se débattait avec une question : commençait-il à désirer Severus à cause de la magie ou avait-il toujours eu une certaine attirance ? Harry ne savait pas s'il trouverait un jour la réponse… ou si cela importait même. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était somnolent, se retournant et se laissant distancer par les pensées d'un certain maître des potions.

Fidèle à sa parole, Severus était assis dans son fauteuil en train de rattraper son retard sur le dernier _Journal des recherches de potions_. Il était intéressé par les derniers résultats de certains projets qu'il suivait. Il était absorbé depuis plus d'une heure quand un bruit étrange attira son attention. En écoutant attentivement, il décida bientôt que cela venait de la chambre de Harry. Puis il entendit, un faible gémissement. Severus se leva rapidement, inquiet qu'une répétition de la nuit dernière soit peut-être en cours. Il détestait envahir la vie privée de Harry mais c'était sa responsabilité, aussi poussa-t-il doucement la porte pour s'assurer de ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

Harry était allongé sur le lit et le gémissement venait certainement de lui. Les joues pâles de Harry devinrent roses, son front plissé de concentration tandis que ses yeux bougeaient sous les paupières closes. Le jeune homme était clairement en train de rêver à nouveau. Ce ne serait pas terriblement déconcertant s'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'Harry était totalement dur dans son jean.

Severus se dit de reculer ... que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire ici, cependant, son corps ne voulait pas écouter. Les cuisses de Harry s'écartèrent légèrement, ses hanches ondulèrent sur le lit cherchant des frictions pour son érection piégée. Le t-shirt en coton était légèrement remonté, révélant une large bande de muscles abdominaux et des mamelons visibles sous le tissu fin. Severus ne fit pas attention la magie de Harry au début… pas avant d'avoir entendu Harry soupirer son nom.

Les yeux de Severus se levèrent. Il craint que Harry ne se soit réveillé mais il dormait toujours. Cependant, sa magie semblait chercher Severus inconsciemment. Le simple fait de sentir la présence de son mentor parut suffisante pour stimuler Harry. Severus regarda la main droite de Harry se déplacer sur le renflement de son jean, commençant à frotter de plus en plus vite avec des gémissements, tandis que la main gauche tenait l'oreiller sous la tête sombre.

Les mouvements des mains et des hanches augmentèrent à mesure que le corps de Harry se redressait, se rapprochant de l'apogée. Severus ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, son attention étant attirée par la vue excitante devant lui. Il devint douloureusement conscient de la dureté de son pantalon, mais refusa de sombrer au point de se branler en regardant le jeune homme endormi.

La magie de Harry le frôlait toujours dans des vagues palpables. Severus aurait reculé s'il l'avait pu mais il craignait que son absence soudaine ne réveille Harry. Il resta bloqué sur place, empêchant sa propre magie de s'écouler tandis que la force du cœur de Harry le tentait. Une partie de lui voulait se diriger vers le lit et remplacer la main de Harry par la sienne, celle qui donnerait du plaisir à la place.

Severus sursauta quand Harry gémit bruyamment son nom et se pressa contre sa paume avec plus d'urgence, presque comme s'il répondait à ses pensées. Severus chassa de telles idées frivoles de son esprit. Harry ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées plus qu'il ne pourrait vouloir de lui _comme ça_ : l'évidence sous ses yeux entrait en contradiction avec la logique de son esprit. Quelques instants tard, Harry frissonna dans son jean avant de tomber mollement sur le lit, sa respiration lente et régulière.

Il ne s'était pas réveillé. Severus sortit lentement de la pièce et ferma la porte. Regardant tristement la bosse dans son pantalon, il se tourna vers sa propre chambre. Son excitation inattendue refusant de partir, il se résigna à se masturber comme un écolier, sachant exactement ce qu'il imaginerait lorsqu'il le ferait.

OoOoO

Harry avait pensé que le premier rêve humide devait être un coup de chance, jusqu'à ce qu'il continue à se produire avec une régularité croissante. Être plus proche de Severus gardait son cœur calme mais rendait l'attraction encore plus forte. Harry avait finalement décidé que ses rêves devaient être le moyen utilisé par son corps pour faire face à leurs restrictions continues de se toucher.

C'était logique aussi. Bien que Harry n'ait pas partagé son dilemme avec Snape, ils semblaient être de plus en plus conscients l'un de l'autre physiquement. Même le chaste contact de leurs mains dans le but de garder l'équilibre devenait provocateur. Harry ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne plus agir bêtement, alors il mettait fin au contact brusquement, dès que sa magie se sentait stable, ne permettant pas au contact de s'attarder.

Severus savait qu'Harry ignorait qu'il l'avait vu le premier jour. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'avait observé à plusieurs reprises depuis lors. Il était injuste de regarder les moments intimes de Harry de cette manière, mais l'attraction affectait de plus en plus Severus, depuis que Harry était devenu son invité. Il voulait plus de Harry, bien qu'ils aient tous deux continué à se retenir.

Ayant appris que Harry dormait profondément la plupart des nuits, Severus avait commencé à écouter à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les doux gémissements commencer. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se glissait dans la chambre de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa magie. Cela ne manquait jamais qu'Harry le contacte de cette manière et Severus ressentait à chaque fois un sens inapproprié de la possessivité. Il se retenait toujours, se demandant parfois jusqu'où Harry irait s'il n'était pas là.

Regarder Harry la nuit était encore mieux parce qu'il ne portait que des bas de pyjama minces au lit. Des bas qui étaient facilement repoussés quand Harry se tendait pour jouir, donnant à Snape une vue sur sa queue mouillée et ses muscles durs. Severus essayait de ne pas se voir entre ces cuisses pâles, poussant contre cette hampe dure ou dans le cul étroit.

Il avait essayé au moins. Sans surprise, même après avoir vu Harry trouver sa libération et s'être ensuite fait plaisir, il trouvait toujours ses propres rêves pleins de fantasmes au sujet de son élève, lui donnant un réveil difficile presque chaque matin. Il avait souvent eu des conversations avec d'autres collègues qui avaient servi de mentor, et personne n'avait jamais décrit une telle attraction obsessionnelle auparavant. Était-ce ainsi que la magie se comportait normalement ou est-ce que l'obscurité qu'ils partageaient causait une perversion de la magie résultant de ce désir grandissant ?

Il ne pouvait pas le dire et il hésitait à demander à Dumbledore. Pour une raison quelconque, il considérait cela comme une affaire privée entre Harry et lui et ne pouvait se résoudre à en discuter avec d'autres.

Harry pensait qu'il devenait fou. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment excité et il se masturbait plus que jamais auparavant. Ses rêves étaient devenus des scenarios intenses où il se soumettait à son professeur, tandis que l'homme le prenait encore et encore. Il avait ses orgasmes puissants en imaginant à plusieurs reprises que Severus le pénétrait, le remplissait, le baisait fort alors qu'il en demandait encore plus.

Il ne savait pas comment il réussirait à faire face à Snape pour l'équilibrage chaque matin quand il avait été sur la poitrine et les genoux, les doigts dans le cul et une main qui courait sur sa queue peu de temps auparavant. Il avait essayé de parler de tout avec Hermione. Mais quand elle lui dit que la compatibilité parfaite des noyaux ne se produisait que dans les contes de fées pour les âmes sœurs, il réalisa qu'il n'y aurait aucune personne qui aurait vécu une expérience comme la sienne, personne pour lui donner des conseils ... pas même Dumbledore. Alors, il garda tout pour lui et fit de son mieux.

Halloween était passée et novembre avait amené les vents froids et de la neige précoce. Sans pensée ni planification conscientes, Severus et Harry partageaient souvent les soirées dans le salon avec un feu tiède, faisant leur travail respectif ou se livrant parfois à une partie d'échecs. À ces moment-là, les deux hommes étaient presque satisfaits.

OoOoO

Au moment du week-end à Pré-au-Lard, Harry était plus que frustré sexuellement et désirait s'éloigner un peu de Severus puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ils en avaient discuté et sentaient que la magie de Harry avait été suffisamment stable sans risque indu. Alors, le matin, Harry se traîna dans la neige avec ses amis. C'était bon de rester un peu avec eux, car il sentait qu'il leur manquait beaucoup. Être avec Severus plutôt que dans sa propre chambre, l'avait éloigné de ses amis. Pourtant s'étaient amusés avec des événements récents les plus drôles et les meilleurs potins.

Le groupe se sépara une fois arrivé en ville pour faire leurs courses. Harry, Ron et Neville passèrent de magasin en magasin, achetant des friandises chez Honeydukes et quelques nouveaux gags chez Zonko. Harry finit par s'absenter pour un peu de magasinage de Noël.

Il parcourait joyeusement Dervish et Banges quand il se heurta littéralement à Ernie Macmillan. Harry s'excusa rapidement mais Ernie haussa les épaules. Harry remarqua le rose sur les joues d'Ernie mais l'attribua au froid, du moins au début.

« Harry ? » Ernie se pencha sur le comptoir au lieu de regarder Harry. « Je me demandais ... je veux dire, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les mecs avant. Avant Snape, je veux dire. » Il sembla grogner contre lui-même et Harry sourit à son air nerveux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais… après que vous ayez fini… avec l'élévation, je veux dire. Penses-tu que nous pourrions sortir un jour ? »

Harry fut un peu surpris mais ne fut pas repoussé par l'offre. Ernie était un type assez gentil et il s'était excusé après tout le bazar de « l'héritier de Serpentard ».

« Bien sûr, Ernie. Nous pourrions faire ça. Ou on pourrait sortir maintenant ... si tu veux. Je dois rencontrer tout le monde pour le déjeuner, mais tu es le bienvenu. Nous avons toute la journée. » Harry sourit et Ernie sembla agréablement surpris.

« Ouais ! Ce serait génial Harry. »

Ils finirent leurs achats et se dirigèrent vers _Les Trois Balais_ pour le déjeuner, se serrant côte à côte à une table remplie de camarades de classe pour un repas jovial. Quand les autres commencèrent à s'éloigner pour faire leurs courses, Harry et Ernie s'attardèrent autour d'une bière au beurre fraîche et discutèrent doucement. Harry avait apprécié le contact physique d'un autre être humain. Peut-être que c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour calmer ses sentiments, avoir une autre sortie ... peut-être un bon câlin, au moins.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à sortir avec quelqu'un pendant que l'élévation était en cours, tant que cela n'interférait pas avec sa virginité pour le rituel lui-même. La paume d'Ernie le caressait dans le bas du dos quand il appela Harry. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? Tu avais l'air perdu pendant une seconde. »

« Désolé pour ça, Ernie. Je vais bien. Je réfléchissais. Je ne veux pas te forcer ou quoi que ce soit, mais je me demandais si je pouvais t'embrasser ? Si ça ne te dérange pas ?» Ernie sourit et se pencha en avant, sa paume glissant jusqu'à la nuque d'Harry alors qu'il rapprochait leurs lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux et rendit le baiser, perdu dans la sensation.

Au début, c'était charmant, un gentil baiser chaleureux, Ernie travaillait lentement sur ses lèvres, augmentant un peu la pression alors que Harry répondait et les rapprochait davantage. Harry sentait la magie inconsciente qui effleurait timidement la sienne, de l'exploration normale qui se produisait lorsque des sorciers apprenaient à se connaître, testant le terrain, pour ainsi dire. C'était agréable de se sentir comme s'il vivait une expérience normale pour une fois. C'était agréable jusqu'à ce que sa magie en décide autrement et repousse Ernie.

« Sensationnel. Tu sais, j'ai entendu parler de rumeurs dans le dortoir mais ils ne rigolaient pas. Ta magie a du punch… littéralement. » Harry était horrifié, il n'avait même pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Il fit de son mieux pour s'excuser mais Ernie l'arrêta lorsqu'il se releva et redressa ses vêtements. « Tout va bien, Harry. Je comprends. Jusqu'ici, j'ai passé un très bon moment et j'aimerais continuer, mais… peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que ton élévation soit terminée, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

« J'imagine que oui. » Harry essaya de faire la lumière sur les choses plutôt que de finir la journée sur une note aigre. « Je te chercherai dans quelques mois, alors ? Si tu es toujours intéressé. »

Ernie eut un petit rire : « Pas de souci, je pense. Je suis intéressé depuis quelques années maintenant. On verra bien. » Il laissa Harry l'air abasourdi par cette révélation, en faisant attention de ne plus le toucher.

Harry fixa sa bière au beurre pendant très longtemps, repensant ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment, pour une raison quelconque, sa magie ne lui permettrait pas de soulager sa tension de cette façon. Mais pourquoi ? C'était embêtant et Harry n'avait pas les réponses. Il n'était même pas sûr que Snape les avait, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme avant. Il deviendrait fou avant le rituel. Harry rassembla son manteau et ses gants et sortit, saluant tous les amis qu'il avait croisés. Soudain, il avait besoin de voir Severus. Les choses devaient changées.

OoOoO

Severus venait de s'asseoir un livre à la main après le déjeuner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, mais elle se referma rapidement avec un bruit sourd. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de sa chaise, regardant Harry enlever son manteau et ses gants comme s'ils l'avaient personnellement offensé.

« De retour si vite ? Y a-t-il un problème ou êtes-vous simplement à court de choses à faire avec votre temps ? » Il fut surpris par le regard furieux que Harry lui donna en retour autant que la pulsation de pouvoir qu'il sentait émaner du sorcier.

Quelque chose devait être arrivé mais Harry semblait être sous contrôle… du moins il en avait l'air. Severus remarqua l'aura dorée qui brillait au bout des doigts de Harry. Avant qu'il ne puisse même demander ce qui s'était passé, une seconde explosion de magie le plaqua sur la chaise et il trouva Harry sur ses genoux. Les genoux de Harry étaient positionnés de part et d'autre des cuisses de Severus et un cul ferme appuyait sur sa queue, qui était prête à répondre avec enthousiasme.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… » La question fut coupée lorsque les mains de Harry se posèrent sur sa mâchoire et que le jeune homme se pencha en avant, pressant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre avec insistance mais Severus était déterminé à résister.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait gardé tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il avait besoin de la seule personne à qui il savait que son corps ne se refuserait pas et il avait l'intention de l'avoir. Être pressé contre Severus, partager un baiser pendant que leur magie coulait à flots, était plus enivrant que tout ce que Harry aurait pu imaginer.

Ses mains s'étaient déplacées dans les cheveux noirs de Severus, s'agrippant fermement alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser et s'effondrait sur le renflement satisfaisant qu'il pouvait sentir gonfler sous lui, son gémissement faisant écho à celui qu'il avait senti et entendu venir de son interlocuteur.

_Il devait arrêter ça,_ se dit Severus encore et encore alors que ses mains se posaient sur les hanches de Harry, le tenant en place alors qu'il se serrait contre lui. Harry gémit contre ses lèvres et les deux dernières semaines de voyeurisme et de rêves s'emparèrent de l'esprit de Severus. L'homme se retrouva alors à combattre l'envie de baiser le jeune homme ici et maintenant. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'est à ce moment-là que Harry murmura un doux « _oui » _contre ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Harry déboutonnait sa chemise, le « oui » coïncidant avec le glissement de sa paume sous le coton, cherchant davantage de contact avec la peau, ce qui alimentait à son tour la magie qui se créait actuellement entre eux.

Le choc secoua suffisamment Severus pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Tenant fermement la taille de Harry avec son bras gauche, il déplaça sa main droite sur les cheveux ébouriffés. Avec une poigne ferme, il écarta la tête de Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se séparent.

« Nous devons arrêter, Harry. » Même s'il prononçait ces mots, il admirait la gorge serrée, la poitrine cambrée alors qu'il tenait les cheveux noirs, maintenant fermement la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quoi Harry aurait l'air, nu sur ses genoux et sous son contrôle. Harry interrompit ses pensées avec un petit hochement de tête.

« Non. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'aide... J'ai besoin de toi, Severus. Tu as dit que nous devions laisser ma magie dicter la marche à suivre. Eh bien, elle me dit que ça doit être toi et personne d'autre. » Harry ne fit aucun effort pour reprendre le baiser, même si ses hanches étaient toujours en mouvement malgré la prise de Severus.

La façon dont il formula sa déclaration attira l'attention de Severus.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? » Il desserra suffisamment sa poigne pour caresser le cuir chevelu de Harry, attendant la réponse du garçon. Il aurait dû les séparer complètement et faire lever Harry, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir abandonner le partage cette fois-ci.

« J'ai essayé d'aller à un rendez-vous… juste un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous avec un garçon et un baiser. J'essayais de libérer une partie de toute cette tension. Mais ma magie a refusé de le laisser approcher, elle l'a éloigné avant que beaucoup ne puisse arriver. Ce doit être toi, Severus. J'ai _besoin de_ toi. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche avec précaution mais il fut coupé alors qu'Harry craquait avec irritation, son pouvoir les fouettant tous les deux. « Je m'en fiche si c'est dangereux ! J'ai vécu avec le danger toute ma vie. » Ces yeux verts se colorèrent de brun foncé. « Et toi aussi, Severus. Donne-moi ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Severus avait la ferme intention de riposter, mais à ce moment-là Harry laissa échapper une rafale de magie pure dans la paume sur sa poitrine nue, directement dans son cœur. La secousse de plaisir rayonna à travers son corps dans une vague vicieuse, durcissant sa queue en un instant et emportant ses arguments. Avec un grognement sauvage, Severus lui rendit son geste, rassemblant sa magie et dirigeant son propre pouvoir au cœur de Harry.

Le souffle coupé, suivi d'un gémissement tremblant, ne fit qu'alimenter la réponse presque sauvage de Severus au garçon sur ses genoux. Ramenant brutalement Harry vers lui, Severus réclama sa bouche avec violence tout en saisissant ses fesses à pleines mains. La possessivité qu'il ressentait auparavant était devenue un besoin urgent, déterminé à avoir le jeune homme pour lui.

Harry gémit bruyamment, se plaçant contre la dureté qu'il ressentait. Il se rappelait mentalement ses nombreux rêves alors qu'il se perdait dans le puissant baiser de Severus. Il s'aperçut qu'il appréciait qu'une main lui tire les cheveux et le dirige, tandis que l'autre dirigeait ses hanches. Harry céda facilement tandis que ses propres doigts continuaient leur assaut sur les boutons de Severus, désireux de sentir encore plus de peau.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait les paumes des mains appuyées sur des pectoraux étonnamment chauds et bien musclés, ivres du flux de pouvoir qui les séparait. Harry avait envie de plus et se demandait ce que cela ferait d'avoir sa main autour de l'impressionnante queue de Severus, pour canaliser leur magie directement à travers les organes génitaux. Il se surprit à sourire sadiquement contre les lèvres de Severus alors que ses mains tombaient en haut de son pantalon, seulement pour être déçu quand il fut arrêté à l'instant d'après.

Severus semblait savoir exactement ce que voulait Harry, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'opposait à cette idée. Cependant, contrairement à son élève, il pouvait se retenir assez longtemps pour profiter de l'expérience.

« Je crois que tu prends de l'avance, Harry. » Il attendit que le jeune homme rencontre son regard. « Enlève ta chemise. Je veux te voir. » Il lâcha les mains de Harry pour qu'il suive ses instructions, pressant sa main contre la dureté qu'il avait subrepticement observée tant de fois maintenant.

Il sourit en voyant les gémissements nécessiteux qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Harry et de la façon dont ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'elles déboutonnaient sa chemise. Mais il ne laissa pas tomber, observant le jeune homme montrer un torse sculpté et des mamelons tendus au regard de son mentor. Severus glissa ses doigts sur la peau lisse, passant légèrement sur un mamelon profitant de de la respiration irrégulière de Harry. « Très agréable. Très beau vraiment. »

Severus voulait prendre son temps. Aimer et explorer le corps de Harry au maximum, mais Harry était jeune, avec une expérience limitée et un partage trop intense pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes beaucoup trop tôt. Il tira Harry vers le bas pour un autre baiser, ses doigts agiles donnant un pincement au mamelon avant de tomber devant le jean de Harry. Puis Severus enroula sa main autour de la queue gonflée de Harry, avalant les gémissements affamés de son élève alors qu'il commençait à le caresser fermement.

Harry gémit au toucher, bougeant dans la main qui le tenait. Quand Severus relâcha ses lèvres et commença à déposer des baisers enflammés sur sa gorge et sur sa clavicule, Harry se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir, sa tête rejetée en arrière, profitant de toutes les sensations que lui procurait son mentor.

Les doigts de Harry tâtèrent à nouveau aveuglément sur le pantalon de Severus, sans se laisser décourager. Il gémit quand il tira finalement l'épaisse queue de Severus, cartographiant le manche dur de sa main et étalant le pré sperme. Severus grogna contre son cou en réponse et Harry pensa qu'il allait jouir sur le coup.

Severus ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucune relation sexuelle passée aussi bonne que cette simple séance manuelle avec Harry. La magie effleurait leur peau là où ils se touchaient. La puissance s'échangeait entre eux dans un rythme palpitant et croissant de façon exponentielle plus ils restaient en contact. Severus savait que même son contrôle ne pourrait pas durer contre leur force magique combinée.

Un faible grondement échappa à Severus alors qu'il éloignait la main de Harry, pressant rapidement leurs queues l'une contre l'autre dans sa grande paume, continuant de les serrer et de les caresser doucement. Le cri résultant de Harry alimenta le désir entre eux et Severus se retrouva bientôt à réclamer de nouveau la bouche de Harry alors que leur apogée approchait rapidement.

Harry arracha sa bouche à celle de Severus, et jouit dans la main qui tenait fermement son sexe alors que l'orgasme le submergeait. Une puissante vague d'énergie brûlante déferla dans la pièce alors que son sperme se répandait entre eux. Harry remarqua à peine le gémissement fort de son mentor et une légère chaleur avant de s'affaler contre l'épaule de Severus, plaçant des baisers au hasard sur la gorge devant lui.

Ils tentèrent de retrouver une respiration normale pendant que leur magie redescendait lentement à un niveau normal. Harry ne s'était jamais autant senti satisfait et heureux. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Plus tard, il craindrait d'être embarrassé, mais pour le moment, il était rassasié et heureux dans les bras de Severus.

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme dans ses bras. Son esprit rationnel le poussait à enlever Harry de ses genoux et à commencer à expliquer pourquoi cela ne pourrait plus se reproduire. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement rationnel après un orgasme hallucinant. Au lieu de cela, il les nettoya tous les deux avec un sortilège rapide et enroula ses bras plus fermement autour de la taille de Harry, profitant de sa chaleur.

Il sentit Harry se relâcher dans ses bras, sa respiration lente et régulière. Severus sourit, se rendant compte que son élève s'était endormi. Compte tenu de l'énergie qu'ils venaient de dépenser, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Avec un minimum de mouvements, il attacha son pantalon avant de se lever de la chaise, plaçant le poids confortable de Harry contre lui. Il le porta dans sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit. Il chassa l'envie de se glisser au côté de Harry et de s'allonger contre la chaleur du petit corps mais il s'éloigna finalement du lit et ferma la porte. Ils auraient le temps de discuter plus tard de ce qui venait d'arriver.

OoOoO

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ne réussirent jamais vraiment à en parler. Après avoir découvert qu'ils étaient aussi compatibles physiquement que leur magie, aucun des deux ne put tout à fait réussir à s'arrêter. Severus émettait périodiquement des mises en garde symboliques ou des protestations, seulement pour faire taire l'enthousiasme de Harry.

Les séances de frottements et de branlettes mutuelles devinrent rapidement plus osées. Ils s'aidaient de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient utiliser : doigts, mains et bouche, en prenant toujours soin de ne pas aller jusqu'à la pénétration en dépit de la douleur croissante de s'unir. Harry se montra aussi habile au lit qu'au Quidditch et Severus ne put se résoudre à se plaindre. La vue de Harry sur ses genoux, avalant sa queue, submergeait son cerveau de plaisir et court-circuitait ses pensées plus rationnelles.

Et cela fonctionnait. Harry n'avait plus d'explosions incontrôlées, pas de surtensions qui dérapaient. Tant qu'il fusionnait magiquement avec Severus et qu'il se satisfaisait sexuellement, il restait parfaitement maître de la situation. Il se contrôlait tellement qu'il arrivait à utiliser son flux magique pour taquiner son mentor sans pitié, renforçant et élargissant régulièrement son noyau dans le processus.

Severus ne pouvait pas le réprimander devant les autres étudiants lorsque des courants de magie lui effleuraient les tétons ou les fesses pendant qu'il donnait un cours. Le pire se produisit lorsqu'il fut obligé de rester assis pendait Harry l'utilisait pour caresser sa queue sous sa robe. Au moins, Harry ne le poussait jamais trop loin. Il laissait son professeur dans le besoin mais ne pas l'embarrassait pas en public non plus.

La vraie surprise arriva quand Harry put affecter Severus sans être près de lui. A travers les murs de leurs chambres, la grande salle, même à travers l'école. La magie de Harry continuait à se développer sous la direction, pas du tout traditionnelle de Severus. La voix dans sa tête tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui dire que ce degré d'interaction avec son élève était inapproprié, qu'il devrait se sentir plus coupable du désir brut qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Mais il avait fermement ignoré la voix.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, le mois de décembre fut bien entamé et les vacances approchaient, comme le jour du rituel : le jour convenu avait dû être avancé par rapport à d'autres jeunes de son âge. Severus se sentit réticent à aborder le sujet avec Harry. Il s'était rendu compte, à mesure que le temps passait, qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre ... peu importe ce qu'ils avaient entre eux.

Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que l'élévation était censée fonctionner. Il était censé aider Harry dans sa croissance, effectuer le rituel, et rien d'autre. Le mentor ne devait pas s'impliquer. Ils ne continueraient pas à avoir des relations. Ils retourneraient simplement aux rôles d'amis, de connaissances ou peu importe ce qu'ils avaient été auparavant. D'ailleurs, pensa Severus, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment vouloir de lui, pas vraiment. Tout ce qui se passait entre eux maintenant était simplement le résultat de leur compatibilité puissante.

« Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! » Severus fut à nouveau surpris par la réticence de Harry à se soumettre au rituel et à mettre fin à leur relation en tant que mentor et élève. « Le rituel peut attendre, Severus. Je ne veux pas perdre ça ... avec toi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi complet de toute ma vie. »

Les paroles de Harry réchauffèrent son cœur, mais Severus n'en montra rien et tenta d'être la voix de la raison.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se passent, Harry. Tu es prêt pour le rituel, tu peux gérer n'importe quelle fluctuation magique en toute sécurité sans mon intervention. Retarder le rituel à ce stade ne ferait que susciter la suspicion. En dehors de ce rôle, je suis ton professeur et _seulement_ ton professeur. »

Harry réfléchit aux mots de Severus avant de demander doucement : « Tu ne veux pas de moi, Severus ? Ç'est pour ça ? Tu es prêt pour que cela se termine. Est-ce que j'ai été seulement un devoir pour toi ? … un fardeau dont tu veux te décharger ? »

Severus ne pouvait supporter de la tristesse entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry penser si peu de lui-même après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

« Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était possible avant de commencer, mais oui, je te veux. Je te veux avec moi tout le temps, de toutes les manières. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'est notre magie qui nous fait ressentir la force de notre union, la force de l'attraction qui nous unit. Cela ne signifie pas que c'est _réel_. »

« Cela _semble_ vraiment réel pour moi, Severus. Comment peux-tu simplement l'ignorer ? »

« Nous le devons, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas y croire. Peut-être que lorsque tu auras fini tes études, si tu sens toujours que tu ... veux de moi ... peut-être pourrions-nous alors poursuivre notre relation. Mais pour l'instant c'est inapproprié. Nous devons terminer le rituel pour ta stabilité. Essaye de comprendre. »

Harry resta silencieux longtemps avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« Bien. Nous pouvons planifier le rituel une fois que les vacances de Noël auront commencé, si cela te convient. »

Severus accepta et se lança dans une discussion sur les préparatifs. Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il avait déjà entendu parler du rituel et de ses préparatifs, doutant qu'il n'y aurait rien de nouveau. Au lieu de cela, il examina ses sentiments pour son professeur. Malgré ce que Severus avait dit, Harry n'était pas si sûr que ce soit à cause de leur magie. Harry s'était parfaitement contenté de lire au coin du feu en silence avec Severus le soir ou de jouer à un jeu d'échecs avec l'homme. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se termine autant que le sexe ... si seulement il pouvait convaincre son mentor obstiné.

OoOoO

Harry ne fit aucun progrès pour faire changer d'avis Severus. Et maintenant il faisait face au rituel aussi stoïquement qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait être aussi persistant, que Severus pouvait être têtu quand il pensait avoir raison. Les sentiments de Harry n'avaient pas changé, il ne voulait pas perdre sa relation avec Severus mais était obligé de subir ce rite pour s'assurer que son noyau mûrisse bien. C'est avec résignation qu'il avait suivi Severus à la salle sur demande. Il essayait de masquer son embarras tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs de Poudlard avec pour seul vêtement : un manteau blanc virginal.

Severus étudia Harry du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il s'affairait à vérifier les préparatifs, inutilement. Il essayait juste de retarder ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Harry attendit silencieusement juste en dehors de l'espace rituel. Il était silencieux depuis le début des vacances et Severus s'aperçut que ses propres sentiments faisaient écho à ce silence.

Néanmoins, il faisait la bonne chose. Ils avaient préparé à l'avance la salle sur demande, qui était l'endroit le plus sûr pour le rituel de Harry, compte tenu de la quantité d'énergie qu'ils pouvaient générer et de la plage correspondante requise. Il y avait peu de choses pour retarder l'inévitable. Avec un gros soupir, il se tourna pour faire face à Harry, rencontrant l'expression résignée qui devait se refléter sur son propre visage.

« Es-tu prêt ? » Harry acquiesça ne prononçant toujours aucun mot. Le rituel n'exigeait pas qu'il le fasse après tout. « Très bien. » Severus s'avança et défit délicatement la boucle contre la gorge d'Harry, laissant le manteau tomber au sol alors qu'il se reculait, révélant le corps nu de son élève. Il avait déjà vu Harry nu à de nombreuses reprises, mais Severus s'aperçut qu'il était particulièrement affecté ce soir.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Severus prit sa baguette et prit une profonde inspiration pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il commença à dessiner des formes runiques entre eux : symboles de sérénité, de contrôle, de force, de sagesse, de compassion, d'équilibre et de calme. La magie elle-même s'assurait que les runes trouvent le chemin qui convenait sur le corps de Harry, chacune brillant momentanément au contact de la peau pâle avant d'être absorbée.

Quand il eut fini, Severus posa sa baguette et enleva son propre manteau. Il ramassa une fiole dans sa robe et il s'approcha d'Harry.

« Bois ça. C'est un simple philtre apaisant pour t'aider à te détendre. »

La fiole disparut dès qu'Harry l'eut terminé. Severus prit la main de Harry et le conduisit dans l'espace du rituel, un grand lit placé au centre. Il y avait de nombreuses bougies qui éclairaient l'espace et un encens apaisant remplissait l'air. Ces détails étaient des touches ajoutées par Severus lui-même et n'étaient pas requises pour le rituel lui-même. Il se traita d'imbécile à plusieurs reprises, mais si c'était la seule fois où il pouvait avoir pleinement Harry, alors il était déterminé à la rendre mémorable, voire carrément romantique. Mais il le nierait avec la plus grande véhémence si quelqu'un le disait à voix haute.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus de mots à dire, les runes et leur magie joueraient le rituel à travers leurs ébats amoureux. Les sorciers avaient appris il y a longtemps que la magie sexuelle était l'une des formes les plus puissantes et les plus viscérales. C'est pour cette raison même que la maturité était inaugurée de cette manière.

Severus prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et s'autorisa un long baiser avant de s'installer sur le lit. Cette soirée était entièrement pour Harry. Severus prenait son temps, parcourant le corps ferme avec ses lèvres et sa langue, excitant son élève avec ses dents et ses doigts, mettant son cœur à nu pour Harry à chaque attention et pensée. Chaque contact résonnait entre eux… De faibles niveaux d'énergie bourdonnaient déjà autour d'eux alors qu'Harry commençait à durcir et répondait aux attouchements de Severus. Le silence de Harry fut rompu quand une langue humide glissa sur son corps chaud. Puis une bouche recouvrit la tête de son érection et le suça doucement.

« Severus ... » Le mot flotta sur un gémissement nécessiteux alors que les hanches minces se creusaient dans la chaleur humide qui l'entourait. Plus Severus le touchait, plus il était impatient de finalement d'être enfin complet : le désir qui grandissait entre eux ces derniers mois, était devenu un besoin désespéré.

Les avertissements répétés de Severus selon lesquels tout cela finirait après la soirée, donnèrent un coup à l'estomac de Harry. Mais il l'ignora alors qu'il implorait ce qu'il voulait le plus, être ivre de Severus et de leur puissance combinée… sa drogue de prédilection. Harry baissa les yeux, rencontrant le regard sombre et dilaté de son amant pendant que cette bouche pêcheuse continuait à sucer lentement sa queue.

« S'il te plaît, Severus. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Le cœur Severus manqua un battement puis il convoqua le petit pot de lubrifiant qu'il avait mis de côté et y glissa les doigts sans un bruit. Harry avait suivi ses mouvements et écartait avidement ses cuisses pour donner un meilleur accès à Severus. Alors qu'il pressait un doigt dans le corps de Harry, Severus enfonça profondément la queue du jeune homme au fond de sa gorge. Il commença lentement à faire travailler son doigt, avant de frôler légèrement la prostate.

Severus avait envie de canaliser une explosion de pouvoir directement dans la prostate, manœuvre que Harry adorait et qui ne manquait jamais de susciter un cri de plaisir. Cela provoquait également l'orgasme de Harry sur le coup mais Severus ne voulait pas que cela se termine trop tôt. Leur pouvoir devait être développé au maximum pour que le rituel soit efficace.

Harry haleta, une main tenant le lit sous lui tandis que l'autre se tendait vers les cheveux noirs de Severus. L'homme agrippa fermement ses hanches, le pressant dans sa bouche accueillante alors qu'une impulsion de magie pure émanait de l'épicentre de leurs corps enlacés.

« Plus. Maintenant s'il-te-plaît. »

Severus n'hésita pas et poussa un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur pour continuer d'étirer et de détendre l'ouverture vierge de Harry. Il avait moins de scrupule à blesser Harry car ils l'avaient déjà expérimenté auparavant et il savait jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Sa propre queue frottait impuissante contre le lit sous lui alors qu'il préparait Harry. Leurs puissances combinées continuaient de couler librement, les rapprochant de plus en plus intimement, augmentant leurs passions tandis que la faible énergie qui les entourait se construisait au rythme de leur excitation.

Severus pénétra Harry plus rapidement, frottant à nouveau ses doigts contre la prostate. Il déglutit convulsivement autour du sexe de Harry quand celui-ci lui s'enfonça dans sa gorge la gorge avec un mouvement de hanche involontaire. Il nota une nouvelle fois un regain de pouvoir autour d'eux.

« Trop près ! Severus ! » Harry semblait incapable de contrôler les pulsions consommant son corps, ni son pouvoir. Son désir pour Severus devenait frénétique. « Je ne peux pas attendre… besoin de toi maintenant. S'il te plaît. »

Alors qu'il aurait préféré étendre Harry avec trois doigts, Severus lutta pour résister à l'appel du corps de Harry, à l'attraction de son cœur. Il s'approcha pour réclamer les lèvres du garçon dans un baiser enflammé alors qu'il se positionnait et commençait à s'enfoncer dans la chaleur serrée et accueillante du corps sous lui. Il prit son temps pour éviter toute douleur ou tout préjudice injustifié, seulement pour qu'Harry lui saisisse les épaules et ondule les hanches, se forçant davantage sur le sexe de Severus.

Severus ne put que gémir lorsque son amant trop impatient le rencontra à mi-chemin et se trouva bientôt sa queue enfouie jusqu'au fond du cul de Harry, luttant contre l'envie de bouger pendant que Harry se rajustait. Une secousse de magie pure éclata lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent. Elle les aveugla et secoua la pièce, les obligeant à se coller l'un à l'autre, les yeux fermés face à la luminosité de leur union.

Severus sortit et retomba lentement dans Harry quelques temps avant qu'ils ne soient à l'aise. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il commença à bouger sérieusement. Il ressortait presque complètement puis s'enfonçait profondément avec des coups précis qui faisaient pleurer Harry, qui s'accrochait à Severus alors qu'il suppliait à plusieurs reprises.

Ils étaient perdus dans leur union et la force magique qui les entourait pendant le rituel. Les deux hommes étaient entièrement concentrés sur le plaisir de l'autre. La salle était pleine d'énergie, leur puissance combinée rayonnant vers l'extérieur dans des éclats de magie toujours plus puissants, illuminant même les coins les plus sombres.

Leur union était plus importante que ce à quoi Harry pouvait s'attendre. Au-delà du plaisir sexuel de l'acte, cela semblait simplement… juste, comme s'ils étaient censés être ensemble comme cela… aussi naturel que respirer. Cette pensée devint rapidement douce-amère alors qu'Harry se rappelait qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble après ce soir ... Alors Harry arrêta de penser, laissant tomber tout le reste sauf les sensations bouleversantes qu'il éprouvait. De même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que cela ne se termine jamais.

Severus souhaitait qu'ils puissent durer plus longtemps mais Harry était vierge et lui-même ne pouvait rester insensible à leur union. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel _pouvoir. _Même en présence de Voldemort ou sous les effets de sa baguette, Severus n'avait jamais connu une magie aussi crue, vibrante et vivante telle que celle d'Harry.

Severus tremblait d'effort pour achever le rituel. Bien qu'il ait eu très envie de ce moment, maintenant qu'il était là, Severus ne voulait pas s'arrêter… ne voulait pas que ce soit fini. Pourquoi devait-il être si obstiné à propos de la bienséance, et un professeur en plus ? Severus sentit Harry se serrer autour de lui et lutta pour se retenir un peu plus longtemps. Il se pencha en avant, collant ses lèvres à celles d'Harry tandis qu'il se laissait faire, les balançant ensemble alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément dans le corps de Harry. La magie du rituel atteignit un niveau de fièvre élevé.

Le frottement de Severus oscillant contre le sexe sensible de Harry le poussa bientôt au-dessus du bord, ses ongles dégoulinant de sang alors qu'il griffait de larges épaules avec fièvre. Il se cambra contre l'homme alors que des cris déchirants lui échappaient. Severus suivit immédiatement Harry, ses petits gémissements rejoignant la cacophonie de leurs orgasmes mutuels ainsi que l'explosion de puissance magique qui ébranla dangereusement les murs et les sols. Harry et Severus furent assommés pendant un moment en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. A bout de souffle, aucun des deux ne remarqua l'apparition d'une nouvelle rune sur leur cœur juste avant d'atteindre leur apogée.

Pour eux, le rituel était terminé. L'élévation de Harry était finie… et eux aussi.

OoOoO

**Épilogue :**

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare pour ramener les élèves à la maison pour l'été. Une année de plus et tout un été pour poursuivre des intérêts privés avant le début de la nouvelle année. Severus avait fait ses adieux à ses collègues professeurs et s'était rendu dans ses appartements. Il avait fait ses valises et venait juste de finir une tasse de thé quand on frappa à sa porte. Marmonnant dans un souffle à propos des interruptions impromptues, Severus se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, une réplique mordante sur les lèvres. Au lieu de cela, un sourire séduisant se répandit sur ses traits acérés lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se tenait là.

« Bonjour ... mon mari. »

Severus attrapa le poignet de Harry et le tira d'un coup sec à l'intérieur, fermant la porte et appuyant Harry contre le bois massif pendant qu'il l'embrassait profondément. Lorsque la respiration devint nécessaire, il se recula mais ne lâcha pas l'homme devant lui.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, mon mari. Prêt pour une lune de miel attendue depuis longtemps ? »

Harry fredonna, se frottant contre la gorge de Severus et profitant de la façon dont le pouls réagissait en réponse.

« Oh que oui, je suis prêt. Mais je crains que nous devions retarder notre départ, juste un peu. »

Severus eut l'air surpris. « Retarder ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry eut un sourire féroce et se releva sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l'oreille de son compagnon. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir passer encore une minute sans ta magnifique queue dans mon cul. » Il repoussa Severus et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, perdant ses vêtements en cours de route.

Severus hésita juste assez longtemps pour verrouiller la porte, puis suivit son compagnon jusqu'à leur lit. Bientôt, les deux hommes furent nus et absorbés l'un par l'autre, les runes qui les unissaient sur leur cœur passèrent inaperçues depuis qu'elles s'étaient éveillées pour la première fois après le rituel. Les deux hommes étaient trop têtus pour voir ce que leur profonde compatibilité voulait vraiment dire, alors la magie avait fait un choix à leur place, les liant pour toujours à la première occasion en tant qu'âmes sœurs.

Rien ne pouvait être fait pour défaire ce lien. Alors, après une discussion sérieuse, ils avaient compris que c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux mais sans le verbaliser. Ils passèrent ensemble les vacances de Noël, permettant au lien et à la magie de Harry de se stabiliser. Ils en avaient parlé à Dumbledore, qui trouvait leur situation extrêmement distrayante, bien qu'inhabituelle.

La décision fut prise de garder le lien secret pour le moment, plutôt que d'essayer de l'expliquer à d'autres personnes qui pourraient avoir l'impression que Severus manipulait Harry, en usant de sa position en tant que mentor. Harry et Severus acceptèrent de garder le secret, à la condition que Dumbledore leur rende une faveur en retour.

Le vendredi précédant le retour des étudiants de vacances, ils s'étaient tenus côte à côte devant la cheminée de Dumbledore pendant que le directeur organisait leur cérémonie de mariage avec comme témoins le professeur McGonagall et Dobby. Il y avait beaucoup de rendez-vous en cours de route mais Harry resta dans son dortoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec ses amis, même s'il devait décevoir Ernie. À toutes fins utiles, Harry était un étudiant normal pour une fois.

Un étudiant qui avait maintenant terminé ses études et commençait une nouvelle vie avec son mari et âme sœur. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux. Du moins ... jusqu'à ce que la magie ne décide qu'ils devraient devenir parents et accorde un autre cadeau inattendu.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**Fin**

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt**

**Gaeill**


End file.
